Tints and Shades
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: When life is hard, you go to family. But how can you trust your family when they are the problem? The Hyuga's know this too well. “No one pays attention to the small details; it's too bad, because they are the ones that cause the most damage.” Young Neji


**A/N:** This fic suddenly came to me on a bus ride home from school and has been circling my mind for a long time. I finally sat down to type it and the ideas just continued to flow. So I hope everyone enjoys and please review with your comments.

* * *

**Tints and Shades  
_Chapter 1: Just A Little Bit Longer_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow._

_**A Little Bit Longer (You Don't Even Know)  
Jonas Brothers**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a picture on the bedside table, a happy family gathering together to remember a moment in time, when everything was whole.

A stern man stood, his eyes smiling from behind his two loved ones. Both of his hands were occupied, touching each member on the shoulder, a sign of pure affection and protection.

A beautiful lady sat on the grass, her legs to the side, her face glowing in the morning sun. Her arms encircled a young boy, a moment of bliss as she admired what she had.

The young boy was dressed formally, like his parents, but it was always an odd occurrence for him. His face was full of innocence, his smile not yet broken, and no fears of the real world.

Unfortunately the real world had no fears of him either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She poured the remaining jam into a glass container, preparing it for the freezer, where it would be enjoyed in the colder seasons.

A hand reached over the side of the counter, sneaking towards the leftover strawberries.

The women crouched, smoothing out her dress, and began stepping towards the other side of the counter.

Her head popped around the corner the same time the little boy popped a delicious red fruit into his mouth.

"Aha!" Her voice was loud, surprising the culprit.

He jumped with a squeak and then turned to his Mother, his innocent look already being played.

"What did you just eat?" She tried to hide her smile.

"Nuttin'" His tiny foot traced imaginary circles on the floor.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took a look?" She stepped forward, an amused smile no longer concealed.

The boy caught her expression change instantly and made a run for it, his laughs filling the hallways.

Eventually she caught him, swinging him off his feet and dropping him on the nearest couch. The laughing child did not relent when his Mother began tickling his belly.

She stopped the action once tears welled up in the little boys eyes.

"Neji, sweetie, will you help Mommy put away the jam?"

The boy continued to smile as he rubbed the wetness from his eyes, then nodding his assistance, followed his Mother.

"And then afterwards, we can finish the leftover strawberries."

It was one of the only memories he remembered where she wasn't unhealthy, sitting out in the sun eating strawberries with her, waiting for his Father to come home from work.

Soon after this event she became very ill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep the room heated, cushion her with pillows and blankets, that's my only advice for right now. I'll come back in a few more days for more examinations." The Father nodded his understanding, or perhaps his understanding of what he was suppose to do because he definitely did not understand the extremes of her condition.

Hizashi Hyuga wound his way around the house, focusing only on his destination, the linen closet. He slid open the doors, his biggest decision of the day finally facing him. _What kind of blanket would she prefer?_

He ended up picking two and then immediately headed back to his Wife's room.

"How are you? Sorry for leaving so long, I hope you didn't miss me too much." No reply came; there was never a reply anymore.

The man fell into a chair beside the bed, the movement meant for a person three times his age.

His hands moved methodically, with gentle care, as he swabbed the new beads of sweat from the pasty skin.

The form in the bed was much too frail, her skin too pale, but Hizashi still was confident that she would pull through. She always had, a fighting soul she was, strong no matter what the obstacles.

He continued to sit there, the doctor kept coming and going, no progress every being made. He had no idea how long he sat there, time was insignificant, he only cared that she got better.

Something pressed against him. Touch had been an unknown feeling to him for awhile, everything seemed to have the same texture.

Words had also become hard, his only outside connection had been the doctor, and his presence was no longer here. His final words had never registered; blind hope and desperation had drowned it out.

All he could hear was the shallow breathing of his wife, a sound he wish was louder, but became more distant with each passing day.

His hand reached out, pushing the disturbance away, his stare never left the ill woman.

Neji left the room, his confusion heightened by his Father's odd treatment and his Mother's stillness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was buried in spring.

The family was gathered, everyone tearful, except the children who seemed utterly confused with their parent's behaviour.

Neji held his Father's hand, the older man didn't seem to register the contact, but the little boy held onto the only thing that currently made sense.

"Daddy?"

No response.

"Where's Mommy going?"

A little flicker appeared in Hizashi's eyes. "She's going somewhere peaceful to sleep."

The boy's expression changed to one of thoughtfulness. Then he gave the calloused hand a squeeze. "She's dreaming of us."

Those words were the only thing that filled his head for days to come, as he continued to sit near the bed, covered with blankets and pillows but empty now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound was the only thing he had heard for a long time, it reverberated through his skull, ran down his spine and made his legs move without any other conscious thought.

An instinct must have kicked in, the same one that had made him get up to eat and complete mundane actions that maintained the human body.

Before he knew it, his feet were planted at a door, the sight of an overturned dresser in his view.

"Daddy!" That struck another chord in him.

He stepped around the fallen furniture, finally spotting the source of the shrieking.

"Daddy!" It came louder this time, violet eyes screamed at him louder.

Sounds finally filled him, life came back to him, and the reality of the situation came forward.

He flew forward, his hands finding a fine hold on the dresser, and he immediately hauled it off the sobbing boy.

Hizashi stood in silence as the little boy pushed himself up, his body shaking so uncontrollably that he believed he wouldn't even be able to get up.

The older man fell to his knees, holding out his arms to the distraught boy.

Warmness filled his being as he held onto his child. "I'm so sorry, buddy."

The world seemed to come back to him, a sense of his purpose, an understanding of who still needed him, and quite frankly he also needed the boy.

"I'm here now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eggs."

"I'll get them!" The little boy ran off before Hizashi could warn him of how fragile they were.

He shrugged and then continued to push the shopping cart down the aisle.

His eyes stayed on the list, trying to read the next item, never noticing the other cart coming around the corner.

He jolted to a stop, the cart handles digging into his abdomen, and a gasp erupted.

"Hizashi. I didn't see you." Identical eyes stared back at him, before trailing to the young girl hanging onto his cart.

"Hiashi..." He hadn't seen his brother since the funeral, and even then he hadn't been aware enough to be updated on his twin's life.

"How are you...?" Hiashi's voice trailed off, a sincere tone edged its way into the casual question.

An honest smile lightened up his features. "Fine. Thank you. Oh and look how big Hinata's gotten."

The little girl leaned more to her Father, completely shy and unaware of whom this man was.

"Yes. And how is your boy?"

"Daddy!" Said enthusiastic boy came trotting over, the carton of eggs dangerously bouncing with his movements.

Hizashi winced at the thought of a dozen eggs smashing to the floor.

Hiashi chuckled. "He looks like he's keeping you busy enough."

"Yes. How's the lady?" Hizashi asked as he carefully took the eggs from his son.

"Almost due."

Violet eyes shot up at the comment. Had he really been that distracted? His expression told his brother everything.

"It's a girl, another daughter." He smiled down at Hinata with a fondness before looking back at his twin. "I'll call you once everything has calmed down."

Hinata squirmed from her spot beside the cart, her stomach quite loudly voicing her problem. The twins shared a nod before returning to their earlier activities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji want to help me out?" The small figure came to the door, peering cautiously and curiously into the room.

"Uhhh...no."

"Please?"

"Nope."

Hizashi looked down at the toilet with disgust, this job was his least favourite, and the one he loathed and always left till the last possible moment.

He finally swallowed his repulsion; at least enough to carry on with this task, and grabbed the nearby handle of the cleaner. He began moving it around the circumference of the bowl, quickly falling into a rhythm which his mind could slip away.

Who would have believed that Hizashi Hyuga would be sitting in his bathroom, bright yellow gloves covering his hands and arms, cleaning a toilet?

It was surprising how fast he had taken on these tasks, the handling of the house, restocking of food, and the care of Neji.

He had hardly done any of this when _she_ had been alive.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt as much as he thought when he recalled her actions. It wasn't until he tried to remember her angelic features, her soothing voice, her....that was when it got hard.

"Daddy?" And yet it was all too easy to remember where his attention should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This meeting had been occurring ever since his Mother had left, but it was now happening on a regular basis. He was now beginning to pay more attention to adults, especially when his Father was involved.

"Neji, could you go get the potatoes from the basement?" Dinner hadn't even been started or even thought about; it was just a way for his Father to get him out of the room.

A very strict woman stood in their kitchen, looking down at his Father, who sat on a kitchen chair quite sullenly. She was the only one who made frequent visits, he still did not know who she was, but he didn't dare ask his Father.

The way she looked at him was full of rage, at the moment it was held at bay, but it would soon be released.

Neji left the room, slipping around the corner and immediately stepped on that spot for a few times creating the sound of footsteps.

Then ever so carefully, the little brunette peeked around at the confrontation.

"When do you plan on coming back? There's only so much time you can take off." Her voice had a bark to it.

"Just a little bit longer."

"You've been saying that for weeks now." Her voice was strict, but oddly switched to sympathetic. "You can't take any more time off, you need the money."

"I can handle it." His Father's voice was devoid of all emotion except annoyance.

"Stop thinking you can handle this by yourself. I can babysit Neji while you are working." She was using a tone a Mother may use for a child. It made Neji slowly sink into his mind, trying to recall his Mother's voice.

"He's my responsibility; I'll take care of him."

The old woman sighed with frustration; that was not the answer she wanted.

"I'll be back tomorrow." And so it continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hizashi stared down with affection at the boy who had fallen asleep. His hair was splayed on the pillow and his body was curled slightly into a ball. A tiny hand had been reach forward; fingers had been soothingly brushing the older man's arm.

Hizashi gently pushed hair away from Neji's face, admiring the simple breathing and the overall serenity of the moment.

A simple kiss was placed on the small forehead.

Hizashi reluctantly got up, turning the lamp off, and began the short walk to his own room.

Another door caught his attention, bringing a quick whirlwind of memories. He tried to suppress the storm, but it continued to rage inside of him.

He carefully stepped towards the wooden entrance.

The door swung open with a simple turn of the knob and a push. It was like the storm had blown away, through that door, into the room that had not been touched since the day he had felt empty.

He crossed the hallway to his room, feeling content, and fell asleep faster than he had in weeks.

His sleep was full of peaceful dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Well....what did you think? I'd really like to hear from you. Should I continue with this? Or stop? I appreciate you for reading, thank you.

Byakugan Hyuga


End file.
